


Sit Ups

by featheredschist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Tower Time AU, Kissing, M/M, exercise, schisty can't write short pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredschist/pseuds/featheredschist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint challenges Phil to a new way to do a set of exercises. Phil challenges him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Ups

**Author's Note:**

> This is all the fault of STCC. Thanks gang! <3
> 
> PS - completely unbeta-ed. If there's errors, be kind when you point them out, huh? Thanks

Phil was helping Clint with his workout. Clint had asked for his help two days ago, and he'd agreed.

“All right Clint, how do you want to do this?” Phil asks, stepping over to his husband's side.

Clint comes up out of a back bend, grinning like a loon and he goes over to a suspended bar. “I want to hang from this, and you can do sit ups wrapped around my waist,” he tells Phil.

“So, endurance for you today, hm?” Phil asks as he eyes the rig for the bar.

Clint just nodded, and took up position, jumping up to grab the bar. He settles his grip, and then gives Phil a smile to show he's ready. Phil just shakes his head, and does as he's told, for once.

Reaching up to Clint's powerfully thick shoulders, he easily gets one leg wrapped around half of Clint's waist. He has to hop a little to get the other leg up around his husband's waist, but gets it quickly done, and they just hang there. Clint from the bar, and Phil from Clint's waist and shoulders.

“You're sure about this?” Phil double checks before he starts. Clint grins and kisses Phil's nose.

“For each complete sit up, you get a kiss. If you can do 50, there will be a surprise later,” Clint promises, a wicked gleam in his eye.

“All right then,” Phil rises to the challenge, and begins by letting go of Clint's shoulders with a soft squeeze. “If you can hang on for 50, we'll do dinner at Delmonico's tonight.” He felt he had to up the ante.

Phil unrolled from the curled position, head practically touching Clint's sneakered feet before he comes back up, arms crossed over his chest so he's not tempted to grab at Clint's. He pulls the sit up far enough that he and Clint share a quick smooch before he has to unroll himself again.

This is the pattern for the next 10 minutes, each of them practically giggling as Phil completes each sit up. As in most physical things, both start getting hard, but they have worked around such issues before.

Though Phil makes things interesting during sit ups 30 through 40 and adds a bit of a wiggle each time he comes up from the extension. Clint can't help but groan as the count gets through number 40, the wiggling has seated his cock directly between Phil's ass cheeks and it's all he can do not to shift and increase the friction that has set in.

A few minutes later, and Phil completes his set, this time, taking one last curl, and grabbing onto Clint's shoulders again. He kisses Clint, deeper and filthier than they'd been able to during the routine, and he unwraps his legs from his husband's waist.

“Well, that was fun,” Phil says, dropping the short distance to the ground.

Clint grins, and curls his legs up into his chest to flex the muscles a bit, and then extends them back down, toes pointed. “Yeah, it was fun. We'll have to try it again sometime,” he says, letting go of the bar, and dropping to the padded floor beside Phil.

“Your hands okay?” Phil asks, solicitously, taking one in his own hands to look it over for signs of damage or distress.

“Yeah, had been working on that for a bit over a month now, just to try this. A little ice later, and a massage and they'll be good to go,” Clint admitted. The palms looked a touch puffy and red, but if Clint was sure he'd be fine, Phil would take him at his word, this time. Future attempts at this would probably see Phil making sure there were padded gloves available.

Clint and Phil left the gym for the showers, and took one together, to take care of their mutual problem. They dressed and headed out for a night on the town, both having successfully completed the issued challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Delmonico's is a real restaurant in New York.


End file.
